The Orchid's Keeper
by Zororenjilover
Summary: She lived a lonely life, with nothing but an canine named Stella to talk to. She didn't even realize how lonely it was until he came around. But how could she trust him? how could she trust world? The Bookmen were changing her world. LavixOC
1. The Girl in a Ghost Town

**[A/N] Okay, So I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to write this, So here is the first chapter! Also, thank you to the people who reviewed for "The Snow and Covai", the One shot I made with Rin and Lavi before I started this story. Thank you DarkFlameAlchemist, RedtheAmazing, SingerofWater, and animefreak653. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Black Order, Where Scientists, Finders, and most of all, Exorcists fight to defeat the Millennium Earl. Where Accommodators to Innocence are found and learn how to fight Akuma. They are few in number, but they exceed in what they do and enjoy the duty of protecting people. At headquarters, there are five Exorcists residing there awaiting new orders from their goofy, yet lazy Chief and Branch Head, Komui. It was noon and the exorcist had joined together in the cafeteria.

One is parasitic with white hair. His name is Allen Walker and is currently inhaling food. The cheery girl beside him is Lenalee Lee, the Chief's younger sister who is laughing at Allen's eating habits. The swordsman with a permanent frown is Yu Kanda. He is extremely addicted to Soba Noodles and will tear you a new one if you call him by his first name. The next two are the most important ones in this story, Bookman and Lavi, the old bookman was scolding the red head about acting his age while the teenager only pouted and denied what the Panda was saying. All was normal, or at least it was at that moment, for in a couple of minutes they would be called up for a debriefing on their next mission. And on that mission, they would change a nineteen year old girls life forever.

"So we are going to Japan, Eh?" Lavi said as him and his mentor boarded the train.

Bookman nodded as they made their way to their seats, "That is correct Lavi. The town is called Shirahama. It is located on the coastline, so our trip should take a couple of days."

"I'm so excited to finally be going on a mission where there's a beach!" He grinned stretching onto the seat. Bookman shook his head as he settled next to the window.

"This isn't a vacation Lavi. Our mission is to investigate the disappearances of our finders that were sent out. The Black Order had been under the impression that it was an abandoned village and they had to pass through it to check on things at the next to town over. This is the first time in years that something has happened in that area. We can't even be sure they are still alive."

"I'm sure they will turn up somewhere. After all, that place is a ghost town." Lavi said crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes."

"That may quite possibly be the case," Bookman sighed as he looked out the window, "We just need to keep our eyes open when we arrive."

* * *

Rin was hot and sweaty. She had spent the last two hours burying the last finder that she had found in the woods. She patted the dirt of the grave with a shovel before sticking it into the ground and wiping the sweat from her face.

"Grave number five finished." She dusted off her shorts and began to walk back to Shirahama's once busy tavern at the edge of town. Now it was empty along with the rest of the small village. The only human living within miles was the one and only, Rin Kazukohana. Age nineteen, height five foot eight, sun kissed skin, rusty colored eyes, brown hair with blonde highlights, and nothing else but what she thought was a freak. Her frown turned into a small smile as she saw the dog waiting for her by the bar's door.

"Hey girl. What's up?" She scratched the canine's head making her back leg twitch. Rin laughed as the dog licked her cheek. She was a survivor, like her. After the incident that wiped out her town, she found the animal, once small, curled up beside a pile of ashes. When she was a child she only thought that something had caught on fire, but she knew better now. It was the ashes of the puppy's mother. It wasn't the only ashes she found. There were many piles around town after the monsters came.

"I bet you're hungry. Be right back!" She patted the chocolate Lab's head one more time before walking through the swinging doors and opening the food pantry. She took out the skinned Rabbit she had caught the other day along with a bowl of water and returned outside. She set them on the ground next to her rocking chair and smiled as the eager Labrador went at it. She looked up at the sky and determined the sun's location. It had to be about noon now. Digging those graves had taken longer then she thought.

She sat in her rocking chair as she watched her best friend chew away at the bones. Yes, having to hunt, kill, and skin your own meat was gross and most people wouldn't stomach it, but that's how she had survived for seven years and was now accustomed to it. She had been there by herself with the dog she called Stella for that long. It was a lonely life, but she bared through it. She promised her mother that she would.

* * *

Rin was woken up by Stella barking and growling. The sun was just setting and she was still in her rocking chair at the bar, So she must've not gone home.

"What's wrong Stella?" Rin rubbed the dogs head as it began to whine and stare off at the dirt road. Rin looked over and listened trying to find the cause. Soon she heard sounds coming from the road.

No, more like muffled voices.

She stood abruptly as two heads began to peek over the hill and the voices became louder and louder. Frantically, she ran to the side of the building and pressed her back against the wall. It was people coming into her village, and something always went wrong when that happened. She peeked out from behind the building and watched as the two men approached the village.

"Look Gramps, It's a dog!" The red- headed one said as he ran up to Stella. He reached out to pet her, but she snapped at him making him pull back.

"How strange." The shorter old man followed the other one, observing the healthy dog and the filled up water bowl, "Somebody has been here." Rin unintentionally eeped, making the two mens heads turn her way. She quickly retracted her head and pressed her back harder against the wall, hoping she hadn't been caught.

But of course she was, she was dealing with bookmen after all.

"I saw you," Lavi smiled, crossing his arms, "Come on out, we're not going to hurt you."

Rin huffed before stepping out of her hiding spot cautiously, "What do you want?" She said, holding an arm up in defense. Lavi gaped at her with wide eyes, making her confused. She was wearing her normal clothes which was a bikini top and shorts. She didn't think nothing of it because that's what she preferred with the heat and all, but Lavi, an eighteen year old boy, was a different story. Soon hearts popped out of his eye sockets as he spun around in one spot.

"STRIKE!" He threw his fists up in the air, confusing the girl even more. She quirked her head to the side as the older man sighed. Bookman grew tired of Lavi's hormonal antics and jumped up in the air before coming back down on Lavi's head with his feet.

"Ow! What was that fo, you old Panda?" He rubbed the back of his head as Bookman stood.

"You were acting ridiculous Lavi. Now, would you mind telling us who you are, young lady?" He asked her. She nodded before dropping her arm back to her side.

"I'm Rin Kazukohana" She bowed her head as he did also.

"I am Bookman, and this troublesome youngster is my apprentice Lavi." He bowed back as the red-head stood.

"Whoa, You guy's are Bookmen?" Her eyes grew wide in astonishment as the two Bookmen glanced at each other.

"So you have heard of our Clan?" The short old man asked as her eyes saddened. She looked to the ground and held her right arm.

"Yes... A long time ago."

* * *

_"Kachan! Otousan!" The younger Rin cheered as her parents walked through the door. Her parents smiled as they saw their daughter running towards them._

_"Well if it isn't my favorite little girl!" Her father grinned as she ran into his arms and he twirled her in the air.  
_

_Rin giggled as her dad finally let her back on the ground,"Silly Papa! I'm not little anymore, I'm..." She began to figure her age out with her fingers, "Six!" She held up only five fingers, making her parents laugh. Her mother sat down her bags, lifted the little girl's hands up, and helped her put up six.  
_

_"There you go, sweetheart. Now did you have fun with your grandfather while we were gone?" She asked as her husband put the bags in the kitchen and began to go through them. _

_Rin pouted as her mother picked her up and walked to help with the bags, "Gramps is mean! He wouldn't let me have any candy."  
_

_"But it would spoil your dinner if he let you have candy. He did it for your best interest!" Her mother smiled cheerfully sitting Rin on the kitchen."  
_

_"Arita! Kiroh! I'm leaving!" An old man came out from the hallway and said before walking out the front door.  
_

_"I agree with Rin... Your father is a real grump, Arita." Kiroh said to his wife, making the little girl giggle and Arita to cross her arms.  
_

_"And yours isn't? I remember Tokka coming up for your birthday and making a certain comment about my cooking. Talk about rude."  
_

_"...Touche, my love, touche." He smiled before kissing her on the forehead and setting a few things in the food pantry. Rin, the curious little girl that she was , leaned over the table to peek in the paper bags. She grabbed the closest one to her and peered into it to find several books stacked on top of one another.  
_

_"More books, Kachan?"  
_

_"That's right! Four more to add to our library!" Arita beamed as Kiroh snickered behind them.  
_

_"Like you need anymore. The library is already full of books!"  
_

_"So what?" She said while she went through the books in the sack, "Everyone needs a little more knowledge in life."  
_

_"Yeah, with your library you probably have enough knowledge to be a Bookman." He chuckled as Rin looked at him in a confused manner.  
_

_"What's a book...man?" She questioned as her mother sat down and put her in her lap.  
_

_"They are people that dedicate their life to the history of the world. There aren't very many, but the ones that do exist are smarter than anyone you will ever meet." Arita explained as the curious girl turned to look at her.  
_

_"They sound awesome! Have you ever met one Kachan?"  
_

_"Yes" Arita laughed, "But only once and it was very brief."  
_

_"Cool! Can you tell me more?"  
_

_"Rin Airi Kazukohana!" Her father yelled as he stalked into the kitchen. _

_While Rin and Arita were chatting, he walked into the hallway and found something very unpleasant for him to see. He stopped and took a deep breath before speaking again, "Our walls...are not a canvas for you to paint on!"  
_

_Rins mother's jaw dropped as Rin's eye grew wide. She quickly jumped off of Arita's lap and ran towards the door laughing._

_"Sorry, Papa! It was grandpa I swear!"_

* * *

"Rin, are you alright?" Lavi asked as he shook her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened before she kicked him in the shin and backed away."Ow! What the hell was that for?" He said jumping up and down holding his leg._  
_

"Uh, Sorry about that..." She said scratching the back of her head, "I guess I spaced out."

"Yeah, we thought you left us for a second there." He laughed making her feel more at ease.

Bookman looked at her curiously and stood beside Lavi as he began to speak, "Tell me Ms. Kazukohana, What has brought you here? Are you traveling by yourself?"

"Traveling?" She spoke timidly, not fully understanding the question. "This is...my home. I don't travel."

The two Bookmen glanced at each other, making her wariness return. She did not like strangers coming to her town, especially if they acted_ this_ suspicious.

"I see." The older Bookman nodded as he continued, "And how long have you lived here?"

She paused a minute as Stella ran up and licked her hand, "I have lived here all my life... So has Stella."

Bookman and Lavi's eyes grew wide. It shouldn't have been possible. They began to think about the documents from debriefing.

_Shirahama in the Nishimuro District. _

_Status: Abandoned. Inhabitants all deceased._

_On July 6 seven years ago, Shirahama Village was demolished by the Millenium Earl. Akuma wreaked havoc in the small coastal town and many finders were lost. Exorcists were deployed, but did not make it in time. _

_There were no survivors._

"Wh-...why are you two looking at me like that?" She questioned, putting her fists up in a fighting stance, "Look, I didn't ask for some nosey strangers to come barging into my village and harass me with questions!" She said beginning to panic and shaking her head fiercely, "Just... just go away!"

"Whoa, Just wait a minute." Lavi said as he waved his hands in front of him as if to surrender, "We didn't mean to upset you, we just thought that this place was abandoned." He took a step forward and spoke in a softer voice, "Everything is okay, I promise."

She furrowed her brows as she looked at the man. This was the first time she had interacted with another human in a while. Well, a living one at least. The last people she had been with were the men that she buried that afternoon.

Now that she thought of it, maybe these people were here just for their friends. She relaxed a little and slightly lowered her arms, still being on guard.

"If you re here for your friends in the strange coats, They're not here." She said evening out her voice.

"So you've seen the finders? Where are they?" Lavi asked as he looked around.

She sighed and pointed as she said, "In those graves over there." The two exorcists looked and saw the five rectangular patches of patted down dirt. "I found them in the woods. They had already been dead for a couple days, So I buried them."

Lavi looked at the girl as she stared at the graves sympathetically. She had buried them by herself, and not many could do that. Maybe it was because she was disconnected from the world. She had lived there by herself all this time, and nobody knew it. He couldn't help but feel sad for her. She had no family, no close ones. The only thing she had even close to a friend was the dog that stuck by her side. She had to be at least his age, So had she really been alone for that long?

"Do you know how they died?" Bookman finally spoke up after a long silence. She shook her head in response as the dog barked. It was getting dark outside and only a little light was left.

"Um, I gotta go." She said awkwardly before spinning around and walking away down the dirt road. Lavi blinked before following after her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He stopped a few feet away from her in fear of another kick in the shin. She turned her body to the side and looked at him.

"It's getting dark outside and the route to my house is...sketchy." She answered before starting to walk again.

"But, wait!" Lavi stopped her again, this time gaining the courage to lay his hand on her shoulder.

No kick in the shin this time, just a flinch.

She didn't turn around, just began to speak, "Why are you stopping me? I already told you about your friends, so just leave already."

"There is more to it than just our diseased friends," Bookman spoke, walking towards them and making her finally turn around. "I believe that you're in danger, Rin." She looked at him strangely as Lavi turned to him.

"What do you think is going on, Gramps?"

Bookman looked at his apprentice, then back at Rin, "I can't be sure, but whatever killed those finders may still be lurking around here somewhere. It would be best if we stay with the girl until we know what is going on."

Rin looked at them like they were crazy, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I don't need two strangers roaming my home because they want to "protect" me." She put her hands on her hips as Lavi smirked.

"Come on, We aren't strangers anymore. Besides, I would think you would like some company" He said, only causing her to send a glare his way. He quickly wiped his smirk off and cleared his throat, "Okay fine, but we are still coming. Just...think of us as a insurance policy."

She glanced at the two with a stubborn face before crossing her arms and pouting, "Whatever, but you will do everything I say, when I say it."

"Fine with me, What do you say, Gramps?" Lavi asked his mentor gaining a nod in response. "That settles it!" He grinned.

"And if you try anything I will skin you like a rabbit, Understand?" She threatened as he kept his grin and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Gotcha!"

She huffed walking the other way with the two exorcists behind her. The labrador walked next to her as she fastened her pace so her and Stella was in front of them. She was twelve years old the last time she had to deal with people, and she used to be good at it too. Now she sucked at it and on top of that these weren't exactly normal people. Bookmen weren't how she imagined them to be, especially the red-headed one named Lavi.

* * *

Lavi and Bookman began to speak at a tone where she wouldn't hear them. She probably wouldn't have heard in the first place with the ill things she was thinking about.

"So what do you really think, Gramps?

"There is something strange going on here. I believe it's revolved around that girl."

Lavi nodded, "Do you think she has innocence?"

"We can't be sure about that."

"Right." He paused for a moment, "But the way those finders died doesn't sit right with me."

"If it was an Akuma attack they should have been turned to ash, so we might not be dealing with the Millennium Earl."

"But if it wasn't the Earl or an Akuma, then what else would it be?"

"That is what we are going to find out, Lavi."

* * *

**[A/N] Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when the second chapter will be done, but it may be sooner than you think ;) **

** Please Review:)  
**


	2. Nicolai emerges! Rin and her Visitors

**[A/N] Sorry this took so long, I had a few more things pop up then expected. I was going to post this yesterday... but my great friend decided she was going to park her ass in my house and distract me with Black Ops... yeah. lol Anyway I think I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but Shirahama Town is an actual place in Japan. And it's really coastal! :D**

**Thank you RedtheAmazing and DarkFlame Alchemist for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys will continue to read and review this story.  
**

* * *

Rin trudged through the trees and vines first as they walked the passageway to her home, as in the house she actually lived in. It was where her family had lived for generations, and it was very hard to locate coming from the center place of the town.

"Hey wait up Rin!" Lavi called out with Bookman behind him. She only ignored him as she stepped out of the rainforest like path and onto the sandy one. She huffed and stopped, deciding that it would just be more trouble for her if the two unwanted visitors became lost and was left roaming on their own.

"Whew! You sure can walk fast!" The two came onto the sandy path and looked around. They were on top of a rocky hill and the view...was amazing. Below them was the sandy coastline edging the clear blue ocean with the moon reflecting off of the surface. It was now dark outside, so the moon was the only thing lighting their way.

"Let's go." She ordered and began to walk again with Stella and the two men behind her. Lavi took in a deep breath before running to her side and keeping up at her pace. He was tired of being ignored.

"So where is your house from here?"

She looked at him warily, "After we get off of this hill it's a few minutes down the coast. Why does it matter? I'm already taking you there."

"I was just wondering." He said as he held the back of his neck with both hands and elbows in the air. They continued walking until they finally reached the home.

Lavi stopped in front of it and was in awe. At first he was expecting some old torn apart shack with bad roofing and unhinged window panes, but this house was amazing for it's age.

It was a large two-story building that leaned on the side of the large rocky hill over looking the sea. The wooden sidings were painted a dark blue and the roof shingles a dark brown. Some of the paint had chipped off from ware and tear, but it wasn't all that noticeable from where they where standing.

Only the back edge of the home was on actual land, the rest of the base was held up by wide wooden supports burrowing into the rocky landscape below it. There was a porch in the front that you could get to by the front door, but the only way to enter the house was the stairs descending from the side door leading to the path that followed the hill down to the beach.

"Whoa, it's different then I thought it was going to be." Lavi stated, gaping at the edifice.

Rin looked at him confused, "Really? Doesn't all houses look like this? I mean it's old and all, but I have done my best to maintain it by myself." She paused, "My Otousan was better at it. I still don't know how to fix the damn bathroom faucet!"

"I'm sure Lavi can assist you while we stay here, Miss Kazukohana. We are Bookmen, after all. It would be a shame if we didn't have the knowledge to fix a simple faucet." Bookman said as he observed the home as well.

"Oh, that's right!" She grinned excitedly as she grabbed Lavi''s forearms, "That means you guys will teach me some stuff right?"

He blinked before grinning himself, "Of course! It's the least we can do."

"Sweet! Thanks a ton, Lavi!" She chirped before jumping up to squeeze him in a hug, bringing his face to her chest, "You have no idea how much that means to me!"

He laughed nervously talking in a goofy, love-sick kind of way, "Really, it's no problem!"

She let go before holding him away by his shoulders, "You and the short Ossan can stay as long as you like! I'll even fix you dinner!" She turned away with a bubbly grin and ran towards her house. Well, they supposed they weren't unwanted visitors anymore.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

~Meanwhile~

"This is so boring!" The winged akuma complained as the one sitting next to him sighed in annoyance. They were both sitting on the tall cliff overlooking the beaches and the human girl's house. It was almost dark, yet they still had to sit and watch over the damned place.

"Do we have to go through this everyday? You know we have to do this for master Nicolai, so stop complaining Nevermore." The mummy-like akuma replied standing up. He was completely wrapped from head to toe and the only thing peeking our was an eye in the middle of his forehead.

His associate however looked like a large raven. It's wings were wide and his beak was sharp. Those were the only parts that were black though, his chest was a bland grey and he had the face of a level one akuma where his heart would've been.

"I know Tareck, but can't he just have a level one akuma do this simple task? We are level twos, we can do way more important things with our time!"

"Whether you think this is important or not doesn't matter. His orders are to strictly to be followed."

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'Watch Rin Kazukohana at all times.' You don't have to tell me. It's just that master Nicolai's little pet is so boring! She does the same thing everyday. Sleep, eat, bathe, go into town, hunt, garden, read, and read even more. Why can't we just kill her and take her innocence already?"

"Now, why would you want to go and do that?" A man came from behind them in a black lab coat, making the two akumas jump, "I find her to be very intriguing, Nevermore."

Tareck bowed, "M-master Nicolai!"

Nevermore jumped and began to sweat, "I-I apologize for what I said! It's just that I get restless sitting out here watching the human girl all day. Again, I am so very sorry!"

"It's quite alright." Nicolai smiled combing his fingers through his auburn hair. It was long and brushed his shoulders, and somehow a fringe would always find its way back to falling in his face. "After all, I do see why sitting here all day would make you feel that way. What is the girls status?"

"Well sir we were just-" Tareck started, before being interrupted by Nevermore's screaming and wing waving. He turned around and his eyes bugged out of his head when he saw their subject walking into her house with two other humans behind her. They both turned their heads slowly, scared shitless, before being greeted by their masters face twitching in aggravation.

"I apologize, Sir! I don't know how we could've missed them!"

Nicolai growled, "How _did_ you miss them? You were supposed to be watching her. Are you telling me you disobeyed my orders?"

"It was his fault!" They both spoke and pointed at one another before they started to argue and attack each other.

"Enough!" Nicolai shouted and pulled them away from each other as he peered through the window of Rin's living room where her and the two men were sitting and having tea, "I will give out your punishments later. Nevermore, go back to the lab and review the surveillance. Tareck, you come with me."

Nevermore bowed and saluted before flying off in the other direction. Tareck looked at his master warily, hoping to the the Millenium Earl that he wasn't about to get killed.

"Master, what are you going to do with me?"

Nicolai chuckled before giving the akuma a dark smile, "Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you, so you have nothing to worry about. My pet has made new friends and I would like to see who they are from up close. You're just tagging along, just in case of an...emergency."

~oOoOo~

Rin, Lavi, and Bookmen sat in an awkward silence as they sipped on a warm cup of tea. Well, at least Lavi thought it was awkward. He would try and start conversations, but none of them got anywhere since the girl didn't exactly know how to socialize with another human very well. Being detached from the world for seven years could do that to a person.

"What are your last names?" Rin spoke suddenly making the two Bookman sitting across the table jump.

"What?"

"Well you call yourself Lavi and Ossan calls himself Bookman. At first I thought your full name had to be Lavi Bookman, but it confused me when he said his first name was Bookman." She paused with a thoughtful look, "Does that make his name Bookman Bookman?"

Lavi blinked before laughing while Bookman shook his head smiling, "No child. We do not have surnames. We are apart of the Bookman clan so it isn't needed."

"Oh, well that's dumb. Everybody has a last name!"

"Well we don't."

Rin stuck her lip out and furrowed her brows towards them, "You guys are weird."

"Coming from the girl who hasn't set foot out of this ghost town for seven years." Lavi said not even realizing the cruelty in his words. Everything became silent as the girl looked down at the table as if she could bore a hole into it with just her stare. He mentally slapped himself, "Uh, sorry about that."

She remained quiet, and her expression soon softened and turned into a confused one before she looked up, "How do you know it has been seven years?"

The two men looked at each other before Bookman spoke, "Have you ever heard of Exorcists, Miss Kazukohana?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I read about them in my mother's library. She used to tell me stories about them too, Why?"

"We aren't just Bookmen, we're Exorcists too."

Rin's mouth gaped opened as her eyes bugged out. She leaned forward against the table jumping out of her seat, "You mean to tell me that I haven't only been talking to Bookmen, but I have been talking to Exorcists too? This is amazing!"

"Do you know what Exorcists do, Ms. Kazukohana?"

She sat back down and shook her head yes, "They fight monsters and protect people from some Earl guy! Kachan used to say they would be the saviors of this world."

Lavi looked at her questionably, "Your mother seemed to know a lot about Exorcists, was she a supporter?"

"Supporters? As in of the Black Order? I don't think so... I thought Exorcists were extinct before today."

"How do you know so much about the Black Order?"

"I already told you, I read about you guys in books." She said, getting aggravated from all of the questions, "I learned a lot of stuff just by reading books. It's easy, shouldn't you know that? What kind of Bookmen are you?"

"Well there are a lot of things that aren't in books, Ms. Kazuko-." Bookman started, but was cut off by the irritated girl across from them."

"My name is Rin, Ossan. I don't like you calling me by my last name. It sounds like you are talking to my mom."

Bookman sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his head, "Then I apologize, but we are just trying to explain to you why we know you have been here by yourself for seven years."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and blew out her nose. Bookman let out another sigh. During this girls seven years of lonesome, she didn't learn how to control her temper.

"This may upset you, Rin." Lavi warned as she nodded.

Bookman begun again in an indifferent tone, "Seven years ago, for reasons unknown by the Black Order, the Millennium Earl launched an attack on this village. The attack was carried out by Akuma. They are the monsters your mother told you about that Exorcists fight against. Many Exorcists were sent out to try and fend off the attack on the Shirahama Coastal town, but by the time they arrived the village no longer had it's inhabitants and there wasn't a single Akuma in sight. The town's buildings had been untouched however, the only objects destroyed were the living ones, except you of course." He explained taking a sip of tea as her eyes went frighteningly wide.

"They didn't discriminate against who was going to be killed, the only person they left alive was you."

~Outside Window~

"So, two Exorcists have came for a visit, I see." Nicolai spoke quietly as the Level 2 Akuma beside him continued to shake in fear.

"Master, what are we to do about this?"

"Nothing for right now, Tareck" He answered, smiling in an unnerving kindly way, "I would like to see how my dearest Rin interacts with the two Bookmen."

Tareck nodded nervously as they turned their attention back to the scene inside the living room. She had sat back down and Bookman was now explaining to her the events of the Shirahama attack.

"She looks so troubled. The elder Bookman is quite the straight shooter. He didn't even consider my lovely Rin's feelings." He observed as her fists clenched and her brows furrowed together.

"Sir, I am not doubting your tactics," Tareck spoke up cautiously, gaining the attention of the Auburn-haired Noah, "But isn't this a bit risky? We haven't let a single living soul ever make contact with Rin Kazukohana, So why are we going to let two Bookmen, much less Exorcists, interact with her now?"

"Because, Tareck. It's all out of fun and curiosity. It is good scientific observations as well, her behavior towards them is very interesting."

"Yes sir." Tareck said out of respect. Then, Nicolai turned to the Akuma grinning insidiously.

The mummy-like Akuma knew his master had something brewing in the brilliant head of his. He always had a certain expression when he thought of a new experiment or a devilish idea, it was as if he didn't even have to turn into his Noah form to have that grin sometimes.

"Say, how do you think... My Rin would react to an abrupt Akuma attack?"

* * *

**[A/N] Second Chapter finished! And sorry for the little cliff hanger there, I just couldn't help myself XD  
**

**Lavi: Very Cruel, Sammy-san  
**

**Me: I'm not cruel! It's just tough love!  
**

**Rin: *punches Lavi*  
**

**Lavi: Ow, what was that for?  
**

**Rin: I was giving you tough love...  
**

**Lavi: *rubs arm* That's not how you give tough love...  
**

**Me: Review please!  
**


End file.
